


[Podfic] The Scenes that I Created

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Actor RPF, Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s been two days since The Great Parking Lot Extravaganza, and the whole school is buzzing over one half of the “Most Popular Couple” going to Prom with the guy voted “Most Likely to Succeed,” because they literally have nothing better to do with their lives.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Scenes that I Created

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Scenes that I Created](https://archiveofourown.org/works/892709) by [cherryvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla). 



Cover Art provided by Reena_Jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BRPF%5D%20The%20Scenes%20that%20I%20Created.mp3)**

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BRPF%5D%20The%20Scenes%20that%20I%20Created.mp3) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:13

## Reader's Notes

Thank you to cherryvanilla for having BP! :D 

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
